<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Synthesis by fizziefizzco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734573">Synthesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/fizziefizzco'>fizziefizzco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But that body is also a people, M/M, My own custom ending, Not Canon Compliant, two people one body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/fizziefizzco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alternate Ending Fic for Cyberpunk -- Warning! Spoilers] "You forget." Alt speaks, "That there is always another option." The two men look to each other, and then back to her. "Synthesis. You will both cease to exist as separate beings, but will come together as one. The biochip will no longer attack you, and you get to live for as long as your body allows you to." Vedant sighed, Johnny standing there purely stunned. "Let's do it." He spoke, his voice as cool and robotic as ever. " Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Johnny exclaimed, turning to Vedant. "Johnny, please.. "</p><p>An alternate story for cyberpunk with an alternate ending wherein Johnny and V merge to create an entirely new personality, and the consequences for their decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand &amp; Male V, Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Original Male Character(s), Male V &amp; Jackie Welles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” The woman in front of you… she is not real, but then again… neither were you a few moments ago. The phantom feeling of pain no longer sings its fierce call in your body, though you aren’t quite sure for real, as you still reside in the net. You try to put words to thoughts, everything in your head is swirling around like a washing machine in a tornado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fine.” You mutter, “Though we’d have to leave the net if we wanted to know for sure.” The woman pauses for a moment, “You do know I cannot leave the net with you, right?” You nod, “I am talking about me, us, them. I feel more whole, but the parts are still lingering in my consciousness. Everything is blurred together, and I’m not quite sure of anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a fleeting moment, you think the woman almost registers an expression. Then again, it’s gone before you can even blink, and might not have been there in the first place. “I did not foresee this happening at all.”She speaks in her monotone voice. “Though...your body should not reject you when you leave. That much I can assure you. As for what’s going on inside your brain... ” The woman’s hologram blipped out and then appeared near a hologram well, “ I would recommend finding a ripperdoc when you emerge. I fear the shock of having two sets of memories and one personality will cause you some harm.” You wavered for but a moment, but still took your place at the edge of the well, before lifting your legs over and in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like you were drowning when you returned to the real space. You cough up some water and pause. Feeling the sensation of the water dripping down your skin, from your hair and clothes. Something at the edge of your brain picks up, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Magician] Annoyance strums lightly at the back of your skull. You thought she’d never finished talking. Alt’s a lovely woman but man did she drone on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, you thought to yourself- a bit of one of your old consciousnesses, just like you thought. Was Alt the woman who’d been there when you woke up? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Magician] Blah, blah blah - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Fool] Don’t mind him. Just do what the woman said, you’re fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Magician] Fine? Look at you, you’re talking to yourself! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t have time to listen to them, to really get at who they are and what they want. Though, you do what the more rational of the two voices says and finally push yourself all of the way out of the icy waters surrounding the terminal. Your body shivers as the air makes you feel colder, and your clothing sticks to your skin. Your body still aches with pain and exhaustion. This body you inherited seemed to have gone through quite the ordeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Magician] That’s putting it lightly, you were coughing up blood for so long- to think you’d run out at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Fool] I won’t waste my time reminding you whose fault that was. Doesn’t matter. You need to leave and get help as quickly as possible. Just because Alt said the chip won’t reject you doesn’t mean you’re all good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever the two of them are, they sure tend to fight often or at least bicker with each other. You know they’re right though. You wouldn’t even begin to know how to read a biochip, but you feel as though you were run over by something. Whatever a ripperdoc is, you need to get to one. Someone who can help you maybe? The overwhelming feeling of exhaustion begins to set in as you lift yourself onto the walkway, and stand up straight. This body of yours feels around average height but is well filled out, with soft flesh that you weren’t quite expecting. The magician seems to not like it, he hums and hisses wanting to go back to a slimmer size. You don’t listen to them, pressing on to the doors in front of you.. and whatever lies beyond them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One step at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large man waits outside of the room, slumped against a wall when you exit. He looks more than worn out, more than worried, and more than sick. He seems to have heard your footsteps out of the terminal room and turns to you with an expectant look on his face. Relief washes over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Hermano... please tell me it's you in there. Mama's going to kill me if it ain't you." The large man was your brother, it seemed. The memories swam around your head - as disorienting as alt had said- and you took a step away from the large man's grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was I your brother? I’m having a hard time setting my memories apart." Your voice sounds cool, but with a pleasant edge - and judging by the large man's expression... this was far from the person he was expecting, or the other alternative. "Who... who are you?" The large man looked like he'd been punched in the gut. You felt awkward.  "I .. I'm not sure. I was two, but.. now I'm one." This confused the large man, who despite hesitating for a moment- reached out to grab both of your shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny? Vedant? Which one of you is in there? You.. you can’t be two people! That’s ...es una locura. THAT WASN'T AN OPTION!” A bit of the old personality seeps through as you pull yourself away once more, a headache growing louder in your brain as memories try to break their way through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know of my options?” The fool’s voice is cold and robotic and seems to comfort the man a little… how odd, you think. “I need to get to a ripper...doc. The woman, Alt, said- ah!” Your words soften as you return to yourself, the fool’s chill but a minty tingle instead of an Antarctic freeze. The large man clings to your side as you collapse onto the ground. He looks for blood in your hand that is no longer there and breathes relief, realizing your body isn’t rejecting you. You can’t stay conscious for long as your exhaustion and injuries take over you, and slink into oblivion once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are sounds of people, traffic when you come to. Your eyes take a second to blink against the lights that greet you - brilliant neons. This city you live in… it’s beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The magician] a beautiful lie is more like it. This city’ll offer you a million stories but won’t tell you which ones will end in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Fool] a statement I have to agree with. Parasites live here, vultures, ready to take you for all your worth. A poisonous animal is what this city is, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re in the back seat of some car, the seats are comfortable enough and you look to the front to find the large man from earlier. You wonder what his name is? If he really is your brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Fool] don’t look to us, we don’t have the answers that you don’t. At least, not right now. Not like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” You moan out, your bodily pain increases now that you’re awake. The man doesn’t spare a glance back, maybe you’ve been moaning the entire ride - likely, his face creases worse with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What..” You croak out, finally perking the ears of the large man. “What’s your … your name?” The way he looked back at you, his eyes were red with tears. The man tried to offer a half-smile, but it just wasn’t working for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie.” The man speaks after a long pause and him focusing on the road. “My name’s Jackie. I’m your brother. At least…” he pauses again, and you catch a vacant look in the reflection of his face on the mirror, “At least that’s what I’m hoping. I wouldn’t want the other guy back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Magician] The audacity of Jackie! We save his ass and for what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We... we saved him? When? What? Another headache rises in your head, this one taking you with it. You fall back to unconsciousness, the embrace of oblivion as sweet as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you wake up again, it’s in the arms of the large man as he carries you through… some kind of store? A woman’s voice follows him, you can’t see her face but you hear her worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie, Jackie what’s wrong with him?” She sounds scared but experienced… you’ve done a stunt like this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misty, please. Get Vik for me, tell him we got a problem.” The man… no, Jackie says with a huff as he adjusts you in his arms. You’re aware of your surroundings, but you can’t quite move just yet. It all hurts too much. The top of someone’s head … the woman’s, you assume, hurries past where you can see. You pass through another doorway into the feeling of a cool night. The sounds from earlier are back, but different, and with them came new smells too. Some feet hurry over, up stairs and where you can’t see who they belong to. A man’s you assume, by the muscular physique. His voice is deep, as he speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him?” The deep-voiced man asks, and you can hear the beep of something mechanical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vik, he’s got bad wounds… we both do, but besides that, I think he’s got brain trauma. He’s.. he's talking like he’s two people at once. No, don’t look at me like that, not like with Johnny but.. you’ll see. Just, help him please.” Jackie rambles on just as you can finally move. You twitch a little, letting out a small groan. The two men stop talking for a moment before the deep-voiced Vik speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him into the clinic. Misty, can you patch up Jackie while I work on V?” The words are fading as Jackie carries you off somewhere else, into the mentioned clinic probably. Was V your name? You certainly don’t think it is now. You’re a synthesis of two personalities, two people. If one of them was V then … What does that make you? You manage to drift off again as Jackie lays you down on something hard. A table? No, a chair you think. It’s not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it’s cushioned. Whatever. The blackness soon swallows you up again, blanketing you once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s waking up.” The woman’s voice from earlier speaks, as you open your eyes fully. Blinking a little to adjust to the fluorescents of the clinic, you still feel exhausted … but a lot more put together, and a little numb. Whatever this doc did to you it was working, and all that was left was this exhausted feeling. You moan a little as you look around you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a small woman with white, fluffy hair and a large purple sweater; the large man from earlier now wrapped in bandages, and who you assume is Vik, the doctor - he’s large in build, like a boxer, but he emanates a kind of fatherly kindness and worry. Worry about you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kid. How are you feeling?” Vik speaks to you, moving his swivel chair closer to your side. You’re still on the table. “Who.. where am I?” you manage to mumble out, Vik nodding as though you made a good point. “You’re in my clinic. You’re safe now... Can I ask you a few questions? Jackie thinks you have brain trauma, so I want to see what you know.” Everything is still swimming around in your head, so you aren’t sure how well you’ll be to help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O..kay. Okay.” You speak, nodding along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Can you tell me who you are?” Vik asked an easy enough question for most people. You assumed that if it was days, or even hours earlier… you might’ve been able to answer that question. You shake your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two.” is all you can get out, fingers raised up in a v pose. Vik frowns. “I don’t want to overload you right now, but …” He seemed lost in trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Magician] He’s trying not to call you crazy. He knows what you’ll say next. Just watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say you’re two people, or - sorry, were. If you aren’t either of them… then who are you, kid?” the way that the doctor looks at you is with so much concern, you feel bad for not being who he or your brother known as Jackie want you to be. It’s clear you aren’t but... You don’t know who it is they want back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Magician] Well they aren’t fuckin lying, not like we can say either of our names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just who were the two of you anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Fool] That’s for you to figure out, I assume. Once you get your head all straightened out. Your head, right. Think to your memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Magician] Can’t just pick any old name you fucking gonk - gotta have something with meaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Fool] Says who?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try to ignore both of the voices in your head, trying to pick through your alphabet soup of thoughts. Say the wrong thing, and well… who knows what would happen? Not you, certainly. You barely can keep a hold of your own mind. Something latches on, a flash of a jacket one of them had picked up, but both of them owned. It’s heavy in your hands but the name on the jacket means something to them, to you. It’s perfect. Fits you like a glove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam.” You say though the words leave your mouth hesitantly. Viktor can tell you made it up, but it works for him. He seems to lighten up a little, but the worry still shades his face. “Well Sam, mind telling me how you came to be?” You shake your head, a hand already leaping to the rescue just as another headache hits. “I can’t. Not now. My head feels like… I don’t know. Sick. Can I go home?” With those words, Viktor looks up at Jackie, who returns the look of wide-eyed horror. Viktor gets up and pulls the large man to the side with him. You can still hear them though, implants… you think. Your body seems to have been well fitted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t take him back to Kerry like this. The man’ll flip out.” Viktor spoke, his tone harsh but comforting. You don’t move from your spot on the operating chair… thing, and can only listen to the conversation that’s going on behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t take him home to mama either! What do you think she’ll do when she finds her mijo is … like, like this!!” Jackie sounds a lot more frantic. You don’t remember who any of these people are, but maybe you will in the morning. It’s a lot to all sort out, and you just want to go to sleep - not pass out. The young woman from earlier is sitting on steps that are still in your line of sight, she’s curled up tightly, scared most likely, as she watches the situation in front of her. You’ve tuned out the conversation behind you, much to the dismay of both The Fool and The Magician. A few moments later, the doctor Vik comes back and offers an arm to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on kid…I don’t begin to understand any of this, and it doesn’t look like you have brain damage, but you’re exhausted and we’re taking you to a hotel. Probably the first decent sleep you’ve had in a while.” You hold onto his arm, Jackie coming to your other side - both of the men helping you to your feet. It feels good to stand now, none of the pain from earlier is present. Numbed, maybe, but it's not bothering you at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I wouldn’t know.” You respond to the doctor, leaning on him as the four of you leave the clinic. You can finally take in the sights and sounds and smells of the city around you, now that you’re fully conscious. It doesn’t quite hit you yet, the discussion from the two men about where ‘home’ is and who you can’t quite return to. For now, you’re just looking up at the sky, neon lights catching your attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow I’ll take you out to eat and you can tell me the whole story, everything you remember. From the beginning.” You turn your attention back to the doctor, Vik, who’d just spoken to you. You nod for a moment, following them back to the car you’d arrived in - but as soon as you get in the car, you’re back to looking outside of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Magician] Night Fucking City. Can’t ever escape it, can we?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The Fool] No, I don’t think we can. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm really, truly thankful for all of the people who're reading this!! I'll reply to comments soon, but here's a formal thank you to everyone. I fully intend to write a fic from Vedant [my V]'s perspective that'll offer a better view of the "whole story". For now, enjoy some good sadness - I love pain.</p><p>Also, the reason for the switch from second person is that I wanted the first chapter to have more impact when Sam declared themselves as Sam. It'll be in third person from now on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam thought that, for a city named Night City, that somehow it would always be night time. When they woke up the next morning, sunlight streamed in through the translucent curtains and warmed their face awake. The first thing that they noticed was that their head felt much, much better. No longer was it a swirling void of confusion, but there was silence now. They wanted to lay there and soak it all in, but a glimpse of something outside the window of the hotel room caught their eye and drew them to their feet. Sam carried themself to a pair of glass doors and out onto a small balcony - just enough for a chair and standing room, nothing fancy. Beyond them, stretched a view of the same city they saw the night before, but bathed in the glow of sunlight… an odd feeling washed over them as they looked out, and Sam was soon lost in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock came at the door a few minutes later though, and Sam turned their head to see who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, It’s me - can I come in?” The voice was Viktor’s, the ripperdoc that Sam had met the night before. Though, before Sam could answer - the door opened anyway to the man wearing much more casual clothing, as compared to the scrubs he wore the night earlier. Not that Sam was paying much attention, though. “Nice to see you’re awake and standing.” He spoke, making his way over to the balcony where Sam stood. “How do you feel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good actually,” Sam spoke with a smile, turning back to look over the railing and out onto the city. Viktor slid in next to them, relaxing on the railing. “I didn’t have any nightmares or anything. I only just woke up, but my head feels clear. Thank you doc.” Sam finished their thought and turned to look at Viktor, who watched their face with an unreadable expression. A soft sigh and a half-smile later, Viktor responded, “You don’t need to thank me, Kid. It’s what I have to do. Are you ready to head out for what I mentioned last night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Sam a moment to recall the conversation but they nodded “Breakfast and an explanation, right? Sure, let's go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s diner was a place that Vik remembered their little group always going to. Jackie, T-bug, Misty, Viktor, and V... Now though, T-bug was in a vegetative state, Jackie and Misty were busy, and here he was … staring face to face with a stranger that wore the face of an old friend. Sam sat staring out of the window near their booth. Both of them were waiting on their food to be made, and it seemed that conversation wasn’t going to come without some probing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you staring outside the window for? Acting as you’ve never seen Night City before.” Viktor spoke, catching Sam’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically I never have… the memories I have of the city are tainted with blood, drugs, and … just generally nothing good. I find it hard to believe when this city is so beautiful.” Sam looked Viktor in the eyes as they spoke - something, Viktor noted, that V never used to do.  When they were done speaking, they returned their gaze to the window. Viktor nodded, about to open his mouth and say something in response when the waitress came by and dropped off their drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Mornin’ Vik.” The waitress spoke, a homely yet beautiful woman, like something out of a renaissance painting. Viktor turned away from Sam, offering the waitress a smile. “Morning to you too Ruby. Haven’t been here in ages. How’s everyone doing?” Ruby chatted away for a moment about this and that and how everyone at the joint was doing when she noticed Sam. “V! Didn’t see you there, how are you doing?” She called out cheerfully enough to Sam who turned and offered back a kind smile. Ruby’s face dropped at the gesture, and she took a step back away from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-my mistake. Seems I was mistaken. I’ll get ya’lls food out soon.” Ruby looked spooked, which caused Sam to look confused in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?” They asked, looking to Viktor, who just sighed and took a sip of his black coffee. “ ‘s nothing, Sam.” Viktor pondered the whole situation while they were waiting for their food. Sam needed someone, which was obvious, but V was a recognizable force in the city- someone who people could look to for help. How did this happen, and why, why did they not tell anyone before they made the decision to merge? He was hurt, and Viktor assumed many many others would be also. Misty left with Jackie soon after they took Sam to the hotel, and he hadn’t had time to ask for their perspective. What about him? What about Viktor? Viktor was going to give Sam the benefit of the doubt, and listen to the whole story - but he was still hurt under it all. Sure, he wasn’t Sam’s boyfriend like Kerry, or parent and sibling like Mama Welles and Jackie - but Viktor thought he was important to V. He bit his lip as the one question swam around in his mind. Why? Why didn’t V talk to anyone? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vik?” Sam spoke as they gently touched the man’s shoulder, “Our food is here.” Viktor looked up to see Ruby standing in front of their table holding two plates. “Sorry,” Viktor muttered and watched as the woman placed the plates down. The two of them ate in silence, with Sam taking a long time to eat the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not like it?” Viktor asked once they left the restaurant. Sam shook their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I liked it very much actually. I wanted to savor the flavor.” Viktor let out a snort at what Sam said, the person turning to look at him with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, just…” Viktor let out a sigh, “V used to just shovel food down and would never tell anyone if he liked it or not. This is just another thing that lets me know how different you two are.” Sam seemed to quiet down at those words and just followed Viktor in silence as they headed somewhere quiet to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rather secluded part of Kabuki; there was a shuttered food stall, a vandalized wash ‘n’ go, and a couple of tables and chairs. All of this overlooking part of the city on a rather awkwardly placed overhang. Viktor listened to everything that Sam told him about. Sam didn’t know anything about either Johnny or V’s motivations for doing it, but they knew that Alt was the only person the two of them talked to about it. Sam was honest about everything, and that was what stung the most - they really didn’t know why. Any answers that Viktor or anyone else would want… Sam couldn’t give them anything. Viktor knew that that was what would cause them the most pain. People would be mad at them, begging and crying for answers, and they wouldn’t have any. He couldn’t, in full conscience, abandon Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” Sam finished. “The whole story as I remember it.” They leaned back in the seat, letting out a long sigh into the afternoon air. Vik allowed himself to smile again, looking at the still-young person in front of him. The way Sam was lounging, reminded him of old photos of Johnny. It was kinda obvious here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. The most important question is do you, Sam, feel good about all of this?” Sam paused before abruptly sitting forward, leaning with their elbows on the table and a wide smile. Sam nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I know that I’ll cause people pain, I know I’m causing you and Jackie and that woman pain - don’t, don’t try to refute it because I’m not stupid. I am happy, though. For once, I feel hopeful about what lies ahead. Looking back at all the terrible memories for both of them, something good was bound to happen. It’s me, I’m the good. This is the first day of my life pretty much, and no matter what’s bound to come... I want to face it.” Vik reached over and ruffled Sam’s long hair, chuckling softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re happy, kid. From my perspective, you spent way too long being sadder than anyone else your age should be.” Vik’s expression then turned serious, “I won’t lie. I was hurt, and I know Jackie and Misty are hurt. I can’t speak for anyone else on this, but I have a good feeling that a lot of people will feel hurt by this, especially since you can’t offer a reason why. But, the people who truly love you will come around, as I expect you will to them. You might even make stronger connections, but it will require some work. Are you up to it, even if it gets hard?” Sam looked out onto the city as they thought to themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. Taking things head-on was something both of them did, and I don’t intend on letting that die with them. I’m here in their place, so I was probably meant to live on and connect with the people close to them. If the dynamics have to change, that I’ll deal with when it comes.” Sam smiled and turned to look back at Vik. They ended up taking a long walk through Kabuki, enjoying one of the markets that littered the area when Vik’s phone got a text message from Misty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go,” Viktor spoke, pulling on Sam’s hand. Sam turned to look at Vik - whose expression was rife with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Sam asked as Viktor began their escape of sorts from the market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misty might be in trouble. She just sent me a message to come quick.” With those words, Sam shook off Viktor’s hold on their wrist and pressed forward, ahead of the older man. The two of them then hurried on foot to Misty’s Esoterica. It must’ve looked odd for denizens of the area to see ‘V’ and Viktor running down the street. Something big must be going on, and anxiety would fill their minds for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing looked out of place as they arrived at Misty’s shop. The door was closed and intact, and all seemed quiet. When the two of them stepped in closer, they found her store empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clinic, then.” Viktor spoke, and Sam nodded as they went in further. Some of the residents who hung out in the alleyway were looking towards Viktor’s shop with widened concern or star-stricken faces. Some of them did double-takes as Viktor and Sam headed down the stairs. Jackie was in the doorway, holding the gate closed behind him. Before they had time to ask him anything, a man’s voice called out from inside the clinic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he? I know you and your boyfriend are close to him! Why won’t either of you tell me if he’s dead or not? Jesus can’t you just tell me?!” The voice struck something in Sam’s memory. A concert, a fight, leather jackets, and a sensual but loving embrace. Sam stepped forward, touching Jackie’s shoulder. Jackie moved out of the way as sam took tentative steps inside. Misty was being held against the wall, not in any life-threatening way though, and the man’s back was to where Sam stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kerry?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>